


Got You

by doncrapsterlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bestfriend Niall, Fluff, I think they flirted but wtvr, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Niall, Photographer Harry, Sneaky Louis, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Niall, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncrapsterlwt/pseuds/doncrapsterlwt
Summary: Without giving it much thought, Harry whipped his camera and stated to continuously capture photo after photo of the guy. He was deeply captivated by him, with all his curves and his smile. Despite wearing black sunglasses, Harry could imagine seeing  him with either hazel eyes or really bright blue eyes. His side sweeeped hair looks as fluffy as cotton candy and Harry really wants to run his hands  through his hair.After a couple of shots, he removes his focus on the viewfinder and scrolls through his newly captured pieces on the LCD display, smiling as he admires the nameless hottie on the small screen.





	Got You

 

  
Harry is totally freaking out. The editor-in-chief had called him at 7 fucking am looking for photo entries for the photos of the month.

You see, this photos of the month entry thingy is kind of a thing students anticipate every month. Every monday of the first week of the month, students usually crowd the bulletin board on the school's entrance to see whose photos were taken to be posted for everyone to see. Not only that, the photographer also adds a simple description as to what the subject must have been thinking in the captured photo. The editor usually selects three to five photos to post by the end of the month.

For a long time, the photo of the week always seems to feature the so-called popular students and the newly elected editor-in-chief wishes to feature more of the student body, which is where Harry comes into action. Harry himself was also new to the organization and this was the first task he was given. As a photography major, it seems like a good idea to Harry to join the organization. Turns out, he did not really expect the pressure that comes with it. The EIC has high expectations with him that he feel pressured to do good.

"Harry! Where are your entries?" Coleen asked, her cheery yet stern voice waking Harry up from any residual sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Col" He greeted, grumbling and rubbing his eyes.

"Your deadline is almost there! Have you started taking photos yet?" She exclaimed, ignoring Harry's earlier dig at her lack of manners.

"I know yeah. I've taken a couple pics here and there don't worry." He lied. Truth is, he had a couple of papers done the past days which left him no time to bring out his camera and take random photos of strangers. Besides, even if he does have an open time, he's afraid to take photos with no soul or depth in them just because he's not in the right head space. He takes photography seriously, as you can see.

"Okay then Har. I'm counting on you!" Coleen then hung up while Harry sighed and groaned. He's got quite a free schedule for the day anyways so might as well.

  
\----

Harry vividly remembers Niall complaining how it looks easy wherein all he needs is to point the lens to someone and that's it. It may have look that easy to people who watches but to the photographer, it isn't really. Taking the right photo takes special talent to adjust settings real quick to capture the moment at the right time. Besides that, one does really have that creative eye in spotting picture perfect moments.

After lining up at Starbucks for a latte, he continued his journey to look for people doing what people do. He sees two guys sitting on a tree wherein the more muscular guy was reading intently on a psychology book while the black-haired dude pretends to be writing on something when in reality all he did was stare at the guy beside him. Harry, like a creep he is, watched from a safe distance and smiled as he took some photos- the best ones he could from how far he is from them.

Harry moves from a side to other to get other angles. There's one frame he captured where in the soft glare of the sun is at the topmost right of the frame and it brought more depth to the photo. As he was about to capture yet another photo, he heard boisterous laughter from people behind him and took a quick peek seeing a tall ginger leaning on a wall and a small curvy lad with his back facing Harry laughing along with him. Harry rolled his eyes, muttering about noisy dudes and flicked his gaze back to his subjects which magically disappeared. Harry huffed and stood up, looking for them, finally seeing them walking towards the school building.

He sighed and looked around for other potential subjects and his gaze turned back to those two people who disturbed him. The tall ginger was long gone and the curvy guy was now leaning on the wall smoking. He was smiling down on his phone while he puffed out smoke, fingers occasionally dancing on the screen.

In a few seconds that Harry saw him, he can't help but describe the man as ethereal. A person who looks like a celestial being yet at the same time has the nudge of danger in his physical attributes.

Without giving it much thought, Harry whipped his camera and stated to continuously capture photo after photo of the guy. He was deeply captivated by him, with all his curves and his smile. Despite wearing black sunglasses, Harry could imagine seeing him with either hazel eyes or really bright blue eyes. His side sweeeped hair looks as fluffy as cotton candy and Harry really wants to run his hands through his hair.

After a couple of shots, he removes his focus on the viewfinder and scrolls through his newly captured pieces on the LCD display, smiling as he admires the nameless hottie on the small screen.

  
\----

  
Harry emailed the photos ahd its description to Coleen that same day. He spent all of his free time editing and thinking of descriptions that could go with it. In the end, he selected the photo of the two guys he saw before the nameless hottie, and of course, the said hottie itself. Harry does not have to worry having his name exposed since all the photographers are using pseudonyms.

"Why are you looking at Lou?" Niall whispered in his ear.

"The hell Ni? You scared the fuck outta me!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his laptop screen down. Niall laugh unashamedly and dragged the chair from his table and sat beside Harry.

"So... why ya starin' at Tommo?" Niall asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Whose Tommo?" Niall rolled his eyes and snatched Harry's laptop and opened it, the screen showing nameless hottie's photo.

"Tommo? Louis Tonmlinson?" Niall said, pointing at the screen.

"Oh," Harry says, " You know him?"

"He's a music major too, dude." The blonde answered.  
"You didn't answer my question Haz. Why do you have a picture of Lou?" Niall added.

"Its nothing, just for the school paper thingy." Harry explained, closing the tab, exposing the folder of the various photos of Louis he took a while ago. Harry looked horrified and closed his laptop hastily.

"For the school paper alright." Niall cackled, standing up and dropping his things on his bed.

"I'm not kidding! it really is for the paper." Harry pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

"Oh Haz," Niall started, placing his hand on top of Harry's head. "Why take so many than necessary then?"

"You know no shit when it comes to photography, Niall James." Harry retorted. Niall huffed and ruffled his hair hard, knowing that it irritated Harry.

'Louis Tomlinson', he thought and smiled.

  
\----

  
Harry finds himself being dragged to Starbucks at an unforgivable early time by Niall 3 days after.

"You pay for my order then." Harry huffed, clearly acting like a disgruntled kid being dragged out of the toy store. Surprisingly, Niall agreed and went on to stand behind the long line. He must be in a good mood, Harry thought.

While waiting, the green-eyed boy opened his laptop to browse through tumblr, seeing some wonderful photos captured by the users. Slowly, he starts to lose focus on the screen and rests his head on the table.

  
\----

  
"Haz? Yo wake up."

Harry came to consciousness due to Niall's voice. As he raises his head, the said boy was now seated across him nursing a latte while munching on some banana bread.

"Thanks, Ni" Harry said, while Niall nodded with a smile. Harry wrapped his hand on the hot drink and took a sip of the heavenly drink.

"Louis was here a while ago ya know." Niall informed and Harry almost spat his drink. He then turned his head from left to right to see if the hottie is still around.

"Why didn't you wake me asshole!" Harry whisper-yelled and Niall laughed at him. 'The audacity of this irishman' Harry thought as he glared daggers towards him.

"He did try to wake you up though. You were sleeping like a fucking sloth." He explained, shrugging as if he is telling Harry that it is his fault.

'Oh shit the big bum God touch him while I'm asleep' Harry internally freaked out then suddenly slapping himself for sounding like a total lunatic.

"Whatever. What did you talk about anyways?" Harry tried his best to sound nonchalant about asking about it but Niall knows him too much.

"Why ya ask Haz? Does my best friend fancy a certain Louis Tomlinson?" Niall joked.

"Gee Niall speak louder so everyone could hear." Harry responded sarcastically as the redness on his cheeks betrayed his annoyed expression.

"Well okay then I guess you don't need my help with him," Niall huffed, " I mean, were in the same course and almost have the same classes..." he trailed off, looking at his nails.

"You bitch." Harry laughed as Niall cackled.

  
\----

  
In the end, Niall didn't exactly do much helping Harry. According to man himself, he tries his best to always mention him when they speak.

"How close are you guys anyways?" Harry inquired Niall one day.

"Well, he sits in front of me and we do gigs occasionally so..." He trailed off.

"So you guys are close! Does that mean you talk about me often then?" Harry quizzed, eyes wide like saucers.

"Trust me Haz it ain't even hard to bring you up when we talk." Niall replied.

"The fuck does that mean then?" Niall looked at him in the eye and shrugged, picking up his guitar and leaving the door. Harry threw a sock at him even though it only hit the door.

  
\----

  
Harry finds himself sitting in the library on one of his breaks on a rainy Monday. With the peace and solace the library gives, Harry was able to edit photos that he will put on his portfolio. The library itself does not have a lot of people as of now and Harry was silently thankful for it.

"Can I sit here?"

He looked up only to see the bluest eyes he's ever seen on a person before. Louis has headphones hanging on his neck and a black laptop bag being held on his left hand.

"S-sure." Harry replied, mentally banging his head when his voice croaked. 'God those blue eyes.'He thought.

The moment Louis sat, he took out his laptop and a small leather bound notebook. He plugged in his headphones as the light from the laptop illuminated his face. Harry was not not admiring him thank you very much. Its just the fact that the guy is literally just in front of him so you can't blame him for looking at him. While working on his own task at hand, he can't help but secretly look at Louis from time to time.

Louis would bop his head from time to time as if he was listening to a really lit song while typing furiously on his laptop. His hands are almost covered by his long grey sweater sleeves. He looks absolutely small in his over-sized sweater right now and Harry does not know what to do. He wanted to cuddle the man in front of him, take a picture of him, remove the fucking sweater to see his curves...

"You're staring curly." Louis called him out. Harry paled and focused back on his laptop.

"No I'm not. I thought I saw someone behind you." He explained, maneuvering the arrow in his laptop to open his and Niall's Facebook messages.

_'what the fuck louis is sitting in front of me rn'_  
_'he caught me looking at him iM DEAD'_

"There's literally a wall of books behind me." Louis retorted with a small smile and his left eyebrow arched.

Harry blushed and hid his face behind his laptop. He ignored Louis' comment as the silence stretched between them once again.

_'fUCK NIALL HE CAUGHT ME SLIPPIN'_  
_'IM THE WORST LIAR EVER'_

**'that u are boo lmao'**  
**'u just findin that shit out rn?"**

Harry rolled his eyes and closed the tab.

  
\----

  
Two hours passed and Harry's back is protesting from being hunched for so long. He was pretty detailed when it comes to editing his works, wanting it to be perfect as possible.

He peeks at Louis, seeing him still intently looking at his laptop before yawning. Harry can only compare it to looking like a cat unconsciously yawning from a deep slumber. With that, Louis shuts his laptop and packed it inside his bag. He removed his earphones and let it hang loose on his neck.

Harry felt sad to see the gorgeous man go. He was such a man candy and it felt good to secretly ogle him through side glances and a peek from here and there. Just as Louis stood up, he smiled at Harry and waved his hand.

"See ya around, Harry."

  
\----

  
As Harry strolled with Niall on his way to school two days after, he's still reeling with Louis knowing his name and sadly, Niall is stuck listening to all of his rambling.

"... like I still cannot believe you talked to him while I was napping! What else did y'all talk about beside telling him my name?" Harry inquired, fishing for answers.

"hmm... a couple of things." he quipped before laughing hard he almost looked and sounded like those sea lions you see on a circus.

"You dick." Harry muttered, silently hoping that Niall didn't actually went on to blabber his clumsiness or anything that might ruin his chances with the bum god.

Niall walked off to the direction of his class, bidding Harry goodbye. Taking his time walking to his class, he then notice the murmur of the students on the corner where the bulletin board hangs. Harry took out his phone, confirming today's date. He pockets it back and walked towards the board like a man with an important mission. People were reading different posts on the board until he had located what he was looking for. Among other photos, he could see the one he took of Louis. The holy grail was pinned eye-level so it would definitely be the first thing one will see when you turn your gaze on it.

Harry almost laughed at the 3 cliche words that he had captioned his photo, yet knowing that besides that thought, it really fits the picture.

With a small smile, he looks at other photos submitted by other photographers. There seems to be a common theme of love in almost all of the photos. Couples walking hand in hand while gazing lovingly at each other, feeding one another, and all that couple jazz. Seeing it made Harry long for a partner, someone whom he could spend time with and just be himself around that person. However, he can't seem to find the right one.

"What the hell?" He whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again. He eyed the photo closer, not believing what he was seeing right now.

There pinned 5 photos away from his is a photo of him. He looks like a total creep with looking at the viewfinder of his camera with a smile on his lips.

'got ya' were the words written sloppily on the bottom portion of the said photograph. Harry still looks at the photo for a long time thinking of who could have taken the photo. He knew it could possibly be Louis himself basing on the position he was in the picture and the angle of where the photo was taken. Yep. It was definitely Louis who took this.

"So, is it up to your standards, Curly?" A light voice spoke behind him. Harry looked behind him and met Louis' gaze with captivating blue eyes. Louis looks so gorgeous the more he sees him. Form the first time, then to that time at the library, and today. _He looks so bright and hot like the sun_ , he thought. 

"...u-uh" Harry stammered, feeling the blush creeping from his neck. He feels sweaty and his heart was beating fast. Why does it looked like he got caught by his mum watching porn?

Louis smiled wider and slapped his back before drapping his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"No harm done Curly. I mean, I look absolutely badass in the photo you took if I say so myself." He beamed. Harry can't help but appreciate the blue-eyed man's face from such a close view.

"Stop drooling, boo." That statement snapped Harry out of his gaze, immediately wiping the said drool. God he was so fucking embarrassed. He touched his lips to find nothing wet.

"I'm just kidding!" Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling with happiness. Harry might be in love.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not usually this... distracted." Harry explained, getting his wits that were scattered on the fucking floor together. _Louis' just a lad_ , he told himself. _A fucking handsome and hot one_ , it added.

"Really hmm? say why are you distracted then, young Harold?" Louis teased, smirking at Harry. Louis watched amusedly as Harry's face heat up once again. However, he wasn't going to embarrass himself this time around.

"Well, a cute guy I was pinning on took my picture and talked to me. I think that alone is enough reason to me being so distracted right now." Harry smiled, his dimples popping out.

"Oh is that so? Who is this guy you talkin' about?" He asked, playing along.

"You know, that dude who took a pciture of me."

"Really? I don't know who that is then." He giggled, Harry mentally recording this and hopefully it will play in his dreams tonight. And tomorrow. Every fucking time he naps.

"That's a bit sad then. Oh well, maybe I'll just ask you on a date instead." Harry chortled, making eye contact with the smaller man.

"I'd be happy to go on a date with you, Curly." Louis agreed, surprising Harry for the instantaneous response.

"You serious? You'll go out with me?" Harry sputtered in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean, why not? I get to hang out with a curly dude I fancy. Maybe I can even get a kiss by the end of night, if I'm lucky."

Harry smiled so much that it hurt. It turns out that Louis wasn't really part of the school paper in any way. He said that he had talked to Coleen and persuaded her to put his photo on the board. The way Louis explained his side made Harry laughed because he somehow knew Louis had probably begged on his knees so that Coleen could put it on the board. As far as Harry knew the EIC, she's really picky with it and won't settle for some random shit.

In the end, he exchanged numbers with Louis and parted ways to attend their classes. Harry pretends to listen to his teacher the entire day. He was way too busy daydreaming about Louis and their upcoming date. He giggles at the thought of kissing the guy and yeah, maybe getting scolded by his proffesor a couple of times can't ruin his mood right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woahh that took me like, 3 months actually. I kept on having writer's block but I do come back writing to it once I'm in the mood. Sorry if there are mistakes I didn't see or any grammar errors. English is not my first language so bear with ya girl.  
> Thank you for reading this and so much love if you reached until the end. Comment down below what you think and let me know if you guys want a continuation of this :) x
> 
> SML,  
> Cyra x


End file.
